gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Dragon Demands
Pre-Administratorship Talk-page Archive User talk:The Dragon Demands/Wiki-Administrator Archive User talk:The Dragon Demands/Wiki-Bureaucrat Archive Year 1 Episodes leaked Just so you know, the first few episodes have leaked. From the screeners, one assumes. They're all over the torrent sites. So we should probably prepare for a lot of people trying to add photos from it, or information from the episodes, which is based on illegitimate means of acquiring the episodes. Anyway, thought you should know. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 02:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) BY THE RAGING FURY OF THE *SKY DEMON*,'' THIS AFFRONT WILL NOT GO UNANSWERED.'--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : Dear God in heaven...--Ser Patrek (talk) 08:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Interlanguage Links Hi there! I'm from the german Game of Thrones Wikia and besides the english GoT Wikia there are many other language GoT Wikias which I like to connect with the interlanguage Links with a Bot from Weas-El called Weas-El-Bot and soon the bot will get a bot-flag which tells user that the bot is active. I just let you know that we are planning to let a bot working here.--Cyanide3 17:46, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! '''Why we’re doing this' Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia’s traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back, and I want to share it here as well: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/c/c3/Wikia_mobile_traffic_growth.jpg Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It’ll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we’re here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We’ve enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the “old” infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the “Generate draft markup” button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It’s fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the “Convert!” button on the right, which performs the same action as the “Generate draft markup” button. . I’ll help get things rolling by converting a template or two as an example if you’d like me to, as well as watching this post for any questions. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f1/Pineapple_u86.gif[[User:ThePK|'''''The PK]](Wall•Guestbook) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 23:04, July 22, 2015 (UTC) 1337wiki.com Hey The Dragon Demands. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I can answer what I suspect are a few of your questions. First, it's important to note that everything they're doing is allowed. Game of Thrones Wiki is licensed under Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike 3.0, and that license allows for the reuse of text. There's no limit to that; it could be one page or all pages. There are, however, conditions to make that reuse legitimate: Attribution and ShareAlike. Attribution is pretty straight-forward and means they have to credit the original authors. We provide a recommendation for how to credit authors in our Licensing policy. The other is ShareAlike, meaning that the content has to be reposted by whoever is reposting it under the same or a similar license. So your first step, if you haven't already, is to take a look at the site and see if it's providing attribution to Game of Thrones Wiki. If it is, then what they're doing is perfectly legitimate, even if it is shady to simply copy content rather than writing your own. If the content isn't being attributed, then the community—through someone they appoint, such as an administrator—can (and should) file a DMCA takedown notice with whoever owns or hosts the site. Filing a DMCA takedown notice isn't hard to do, and you can find a great basic tutorial on it here. It's important to note that Wikia cannot do this for you, and any involvement we have will be limited at best. We are not lawyers, and therefore not empowered to provide you with any legal advice. Additionally, although we are the content host, we are not the content owners—the content owners are the community and the individual users who contributed the content. That means we have no legal standing to file a DMCA notice or make a copyright claim over the content. For even more information on DMCA, take a look at http://chillingeffects.org. If you have any questions, please let me know and I'll do my best to answer them wherever I'm able. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:05, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Ack. Well I checked and they don't attribute us. I understand that I have to handle this on my end now. I'll try to figure out how to file a DMCA takedown...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:13, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *Hey. Jorge let me know that you responded to him as well. Glad to see that you got a response from the other site. At the very least, their tone suggests they're receptive. You mentioned that you'd be furthering future handling of this to Wikia Staff. Just as a reminder, I'm afraid we can't act on behalf of the community. We're the content hosts, but not the content owners. I would recommend replying to the other website again and reminding them that attribution is also required. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:58, October 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Interlanguage links Hi TDD, I'll ask our Japanese comdev associate about this issue and see if she knows the solution or a quick hack to get it to work. Thanks for bringing it to our attention! Knakveey (talk) 19:00, November 23, 2015 (UTC) The final push The heraldry for the wiki is nearly finished. In order to get it done before Christmas I've called in the cavalry - some people I know from the online art community, who are much more experianced than me in graphic design and possess more advance image editing software. You've probably seen the new main images going up, but if not please cast your eye over them, and leave feedback for the artist(s) if you want anything changed. Cheers.--Ser Patrek (talk) 09:23, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ...Ser, I am humbly in your debt. Have I mentioned before that I truly cannot draw a straight line? Even on computers, I mean, my artistic skills are nonexistent. Outstanding work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) : Well you're welcome of course, but I must stress that most of the new shields going up are not my work, they're my friend Olly's. Some of them are remastered versions of mine, but the bulk of them are his own so be sure to pass your compliments on to him as well (credit where credit's due, and all). To be honest, I'm not really a digital artist, and am not entirely convinced that I can draw a straight line either.--Ser Patrek (talk) 11:38, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Essos "Need to find a better quote than that..." Can't see the reason why you would revert that edit, though. I thought I could find a new quote quicker. Now it might take some time though, I dunno.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:51, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh I see. Well, forget what I said then. 19:10, December 5, 2015 (UTC) message at awoiaf Please check your talk page over there.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:37, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Discussions on article page Hi TDD, I removed the topic tags on the appropriate discussions page. If there was a tag associated with a topic that had the same name as an article, it would automatically put them there. Hope you had happy holidays, Knakveey (talk) 20:49, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ack, my fault, need to figure out how flags work more thoroughly; thanks for your time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:00, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Book/Fan Made Heraldry I'm sorry if I'm missing something (haven't exactly been very active recently here) but did you guys change a rule about book/fan heraldry? I keep seeing stuff like like this, which haven't been established in the show's universe to my knowledge yet. It bothers me, but no one has seems to protest it so I assume something about that has been changed. Also, the Lysa's bastard child page needs deletion since this has not been established in the show. - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 03:18, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :No, I've been gone for a while, I'm fixing it now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:16, February 6, 2016 (UTC) King's Landing nudist I accidentally uploaded a screenshot of the King's Landing nudist that actually shows his genitals. I tried to get rid of it by cropping his face only but the original upload still appears in the file history. Can this be deleted? Shaneymike (talk) 01:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC) On my recent inactivity As you guys may have noticed, I haven't been very active on here for the past month. This was due to multiple family medical problems which happened at the same time: grandmother has terminal cancer, and my elderly cat is having kidney failure (distressingly large amount of blood in her urine). These took up my attention for a few weeks. I am exhausted from this medical stuff. Anyway there wasn't a lot of news the past month so there was nothing urgent to call me back to work on the wiki - things were kind of slow in general. Now I have to sit down and review all Recent Changes since December 28th. Given that things were slow, however, only about 4,000 edits were made in that time period -- this is less than it sounds. Multiple small edits from trusted regular users don't need as much scrutiny, and few were random anonymous edits. I'm very tired. But I've got responsibilities on here so I'm going to start getting back up to pace. I might be out of synch for a while because I'm reading through edits from a week or two ago which were subsequently changed. But I've been further behind than this during finals testing and so forth. I have a free day or two now going into the weekend, which is enough time to catch up.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:16, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Unbolding quote attribution in locked pages When you have a moment, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind unbolding the names in the quote attributions for Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark, and Sandor Clegane. I'd do it myself but those pages are locked. Shaneymike (talk) 02:07, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Remove mobile apps slider from main page? Hey The Dragon Demans, I've come across the page announcing Wikia's Game of Thrones app and the string of questioning and frustrated comments underneath. To avoid further confusion, I've added a note to that page that it's not available for download right now, but that it'll come back for Android and iPhone. Might I suggest removing that slider from the main page, so long as the app ist still unavailable? That would avoid users seeing the announcement about the app, and their subsequent frustration when they realize they can't actually get it at the moment. Once we offer the app again, we will of course let you know, so you can put the slider back up, and maybe publish a new announcement for the community to get excited about! It's still some (way too much) time till the next season starts, and we really hope the app will be back before then. Cheers! Mira Laime (talk) 19:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC)